pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TerraTor4
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 15:11, June 13, 2010 Editing Please don't try to rack up edits by saving them without changing things.Phantom Zelda 02:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC)Phantom Zelda It is not only yours it is everyones, whom ever looks at the page and clicks on the link is transported back to there home page.Phantom Zelda 12:19, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: What? What I am doing is making the infoboxes on the pages more consistent and better-looking. I think there is a way you can hide minor edits if they annoy you, since I marked them as minor edits. Also, remember to sign whenever you comment by using 4 tildes (~~~~). --'DekuStick' '' '' hi Do you have black?Drakusgal231 20:39, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Who was youre starter in black? Darkusgal231 22:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to Team Grass. How are you on Episode Synopses? Your task: write a fully detailed episode synopsis for IL051: Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden. Think you can do that? If so, GO! Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Please do. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Not bad. Not as good as Cinnamon115 but it's a start. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 03:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, what would you like to do? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Then Game Info you'll bwork on. Start with a RB Walkthrough. ok youre lucky youre on a team i've ben trying for a long time Darkusgal231 11:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) for the episode you just edited, bulbasaur's garden, i think you couldve also told the ending because i was excited to hear it unless if i missed the ending. Nighthawk 23:30, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I got that sorry for the mistake. Nighthawk 23:43, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, sorry for not editing Khoury because i just joined project anime so i have to learn how things go and evrything else that we do.Nighthawk 16:11, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Khoury 'Tis alright, it cropped up on the recent activity and as I've used that template before it wasn't a problem. Jazzcookie 17:00, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Darkusgal231 19:43, November 8, 2011 (UTC)